Ed, Edd n Eddy
If something were to be as obscure as PB&J Otter without a cult following, it would be Ed, Edd n Eddy. But Ed, Edd n Eddy does have a cult following (especially from people who watched Cartoon Network between 1999 and 2009), which is due to its status for its long run, as well as being the longest-running Canadian animated series time-wise (Johnny Test and Total Drama beat the show for the longest-running Canadian animated series episode-wise). Then there's the fact that it was one of the 90s Cartoon Cartoons, which are sure to have cult followings after they end (Mike, Lu & Og being the one exception). Because it's a Cartoon Cartoon, there was no doubt that it would air on Cartoon Network. The plot for most episodes (but not all of them) is that Eddy thinks up a scam (usually because he wants jawbreakers) and gets Ed and Edd (though he goes by Double D) to help him out. Usually his scams fail, which became the reason why the Eds went to see Eddy's brother in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Double D shouldn't be confused for another character called "Edd". Tropes *Cult following: One of the few reasons why Ed, Edd n Eddy isn't as obscure as PB&J Otter or the original MTV run of Clone High. *Only one quarter: Eddy usually charges at least one quarter for people to experience what his scam offers. **Justified. The kids in the cul-de-sac have very little money. *Diary Reader: Eddy took Sarah's diary just to see what she wrote in it. *Signature work: To Danny Antonucci. *Jazz: To be fair, most of the music in the show sounds like it's been inspired by jazz. **Subverted in a scene in the episode "A Pinch to Grow an Ed", where Nazz and Kevin are listening to surf rock. *Unrealistic stuff: Even if Jimmy ate peaches and cream nonstop, it would take one day for Eddy to go on to getting him to Japan under normal conditions. But this being a cartoon... **The entirety of "1 + 1 = Ed". **Ed's story which puts Jonny to sleep. **When Edd's shoes which help Eddy be tall grow too tall. **Eddy thinks up stuff like this under his alias "Bobby Blabby" when he temporarily took over the school newspaper. *Girly Counterpart: The Kankers to the Eds. *Get Over Here: Despite the fact that Eddy's brother is the only adult we truly see, we do see the arms of Eddy's dad and Ed's mom dragging both of them into their homes. *Innocent punishment: Ed and Eddy are literally grabbed and sent into their houses, despite the fact that they should've been able to go home by themselves. **The punishment itself, however, is a subversion since their report cards were bad. *That's a Capital Idea: Eddy realizes this when Ed suggests that Ed and Double D could help Eddy be tall. *My Life Meme: Plenty. It would fill up a lot of space on Cartoon Network's own page... if it had one. **Edg, Edge, and Edgy.